


[podfic of] Unfinished business by Vakaara

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [podfic of] Under my Skin [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, cannon present character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: What if Vegeta and Goku had taken a day or a year to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, before fighting Cell?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: [podfic of] Under my Skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfinished business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054919) by [Vakaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakaara/pseuds/Vakaara). 



Title: Unfinished business ch 01

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: Vakaara

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Middle - Dj Snake

Time 18:44

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/Unfinished%20buisness/DB%20-%20Unfinished%20buisness%20ch%2001.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unfinished business ch 02

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: Vakaara

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Middle - Dj Snake

Time 19:37

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/Unfinished%20buisness/DB%20-%20Unfinished%20buisness%20ch%2002.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


	3. chapter 3

Title: Unfinished business ch 03

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: Vakaara

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 11:20

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/Unfinished%20buisness/DB%20-%20Unfinished%20buisness%20ch%2003.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
